Press A to Start
by The Cold Moon Kittens
Summary: A sabotaged spell causes the Nations to get stuck in multiple video games. The only way to get out of the games is to beat them, however there is no respawning. Rated T for some violence and language.


**A/N: Hello! We are Ana and Hannah, and this is our first fanfiction together, but we promise we will not disappoint!**

 **We don't plan on adding any pairings to make this fic enjoyable for everyone, and romance will do nothing to serve the plot anyways. There may be slight hints towards some that can be interpreted as either platonic or romantic, but that's all.**

 **After this A/N, we will not add anymore (unless they be super duper important) until the final chapter. Any notes and such will be on our tumblr, more details can be found in our profile.**

 **Throughout the story there will be violence (but not extreme gore) and swearing. If you are sensitive to any of these, we don't recommend reading this.**

* * *

 **White Out**

England opened the door to his hotel room and stepped over the threshold. He had just returned, exhausted, from yet another loud meeting. The world summit was held in Germany this time, and for most nations was the most dreaded week of the year. They attended mind-numbing, back-to-back meetings all week, sometimes longer if they didn't complete all their agendas, only having breaks to eat and sleep. Yet because everyone wanted to get it over and done with, they were surprisingly productive at the annual summit. Even England was quite proud with the progress he and the other Europeans had made today.

He latched the door and sighed, while taking off his boots and putting them next the door.

Then England smiled, remembering he had some old Doctor Who episodes on his computer he could watch before he slept. He walked over to his dark green suitcase that he put on the bed earlier that day and unzipped it, reaching for his laptop.

It was grey heavy laptop, and added a few pounds to the suitcase, but it was durable and could last for a long time without breaking. Which was quite useful for someone who lived hundreds of years. England sat on top of his bed, moving the suitcase aside. He propped the pillows up against the headboard and started his laptop up. A quiet beep came from it, signaling that it was starting up.

It opened up his desktop, a picture of a bird's-eye view of London, and England clicked on a file in the corner of the screen. The file opened up and England clicked on an episode. A movie player opened and the Doctor Who opening played softly.

Then he heard a loud shriek come from next door and jumped.

Of bloody course, America had the room right next to him.

And he had decided to bring horror games with him.

England shut his laptop and exited his hotel room. He irritably walked to the next room and pounded on America's door.

England could hear America squeak; he probably thought England was the monster from his game coming to eat him. Whatever America thought, he opened the door slowly, peaking out a bit before opening it completely. The nation, unlike England, had changed into his casual clothes, and just wore a simple t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Oh, it's just you. What's up dude?" America said

"Don't 'what's up dude' me!" England replied angrily, "Could you be any louder when playing your computer games?" England asked sarcastically.

"But you've never played it before," America said. "It's called Five Nights at Freddy's, and it's freaky!"

"I thought zombies, or whatever didn't scare you because you're a 'hero'." England said, making little air quotes with his fingers.

"Fanaf is different, it's like really well made. There are ghosts in the animatronics!"

"Well then don't play it!" England said a bit louder now. Then he quickly hushed himself; he didn't want to wake anyone up. "How are you even planning to go to the next meeting tomorrow if you're so scared you can't sleep?"

"It's called coffee, bro."

"Just... You know what? Forget it." England spat out. He walked back to his room and shut the door loudly. Not slamming, as if to wake up the whole hotel or potentially damage it, but just loud enough to make a point.

He needed tea.

The nation walked over to the kitchen to find a cup. After a few minutes of searching, he couldn't find any teacup, so a coffee mug had to do. He filled it with water and put it in the microwave, since he didn't feel like boiling the water on the stove and just wanted his tea fast.

After a few minutes of the microwave humming, it beeped and England opened it, taking the steaming water out and placing it on the counter. He walked back to his suitcase and took out a few tea bags of Earl Grey. He slipped it into the hot mug of tea and swished it around a little, trying to speed up the soaking process. He sipped it and sighed with relief.

Wonderful tea, taking away all the stre-

"HOLY SHIT!" came a shout from the next room over.

England, startled, spilled the tea all over himself, ruining his favorite suit. The hot tea burned his chest as it seeped through the suit.

He glared in the direction of America's room, deciding he, and the rest of the hotel, couldn't put up with this for the whole week.

He stalked over to his suitcase, and took out a piece of his special chalk, a book of magic, and a black, hooded, cloak. The cloak was completely unnecessary, but he wore it anyway because it looked cool. He leafed through the book to find a spell that could help him.

"Invisibility… Instant Shower… Ah here's one." England thought. It was spell that would send America inside his video game for about half an hour, so that way he could play his stupid game and not disturb anyone while he was at it. The perfect compromise, England thought smugly.

He started drawing the magic circle on the tiled floor of his hotel bathroom. When he finished, he realized he was missing the stones necessary for activating the spell. He was missing a garnet, an amethyst, and a pearl. He could've sworn he packed them, but he have left them on his bed or something.

He knew Norway probably had some spare stones on him, so he decided to pay him a visit. All the nations were staying in the same hotel, so all England had to do was travel a few floors down. When he found himself looking upon Norway's door he knocked three times, paused, then knocked twice. It was their _special_ knock, all of the magical countries knew it.

Norway opened the door and stared at England with a deadpan expression. "Um... Hello England."

"Good Evening, Norway." England greeted his friend, "I was hoping I could borrow some stones, from you. Do you have any extras?"

"I suppose." Norway mumbled, opening the door to let England in to his room. England strolled in to the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. "What types do you need?"

"Just a garnet, an amethyst, and a pearl, if you will."

Norway raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you need them for, anyway?"

England hesitated before answering, "Oh, just the wifi in my suite isn't that good, I want to make it better." England lied. He didn't want Norway to think he was going to far by throwing America into a horror game. Norway often judged him for resorting to using magic to settle disputes so often.

"Sure, then." shrugged Norway, as if he didn't believe England, but he also was too tired at the moment to care. He walked over to his luggage and unzipped it, grabbing the gem stones and handing them to England. Then he waved England out of his room. They exchanged their goodbyes and England hurried back upstairs to his room.

When England stopped in front of his door get his key out, he almost was knocked over by someone opening it from the inside. A brunette man looking down at a food cart emerged from the room, glancing up at England as he passed.

A certain coldness overcame England. He concerned about why this man was in his room, and if he saw the magic circle in the bathroom. He called out to him. "Pardon me, sir, but what were you doing in my room?"

The man looked back at England with cold blue eyes, "Oh, just room service, providing you with your complimentary pillow mints." The man gave a strange smile, before continuing to walk, and disappearing around the corner.

That made sense to England, as the man was dressed in hotel staff uniform. England tried to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling the man had created, and continued inside his room, he checked his pillows, and sure enough, two mints were neatly placed on top of each one. England took one of the mints and popped it into his mouth. The shitty taste of mint mixed with cinnamon made him shudder, and he decided not to eat the other mint. He debated whether or not he should complain to the manager about their mint quality, because damn, he was quite the mint connoisseur. But no, he had work to do.

Entering the bathroom, England placed the precious stones inside the circle.

England put on the black cloak and opened the leather book in his arms. He scanned the Gaelic instructions to see if he missed anything before he started chanting.

For a moment he looked at the circle, slightly confused. It looked a bit… different. ' _My eyes are just playing tricks on me, it's not like anyone can read Gaelic here anyways.'_ England thought. He grabbed his book and stepped in the middle of the circle.

He began to chant the spell, at first softly, gradually getting louder and louder. A white light started to envelop England. He closed his eyes and pictured America's room. The beige walls and stark white hotel sheets slowly started to form in his mind. He tried to control his spell, leading it to America's room and into his electronics.

But something wasn't right.

The spell seemed to gain a mind of its own, no matter how hard England tried to control it. Something had been changed.

Sabotage.

Through the eyes of the spell he saw America's hotel room.

But America was gone.

And now England felt himself disappearing. "No! Wait!" England said, pulling his concentration away from the spell, but it was already too late. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to break out of the spell. But the energy was heading straight for him and he couldn't move his legs, and who knows who else it would take after it took him.

Before his very eyes, his body started to fade, and he was swallowed by blinding light.

* * *

" _You have completed your first task. You're very good at following my instructions, congratulations."_

 _The dark haired man smiled at the text message that appeared on his phone's screen._

" _It was disappointingly easy. By the way, do hotels actually provide complimentary pillow mints?"_


End file.
